


On Connections

by anysin



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Conversations, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Peter visits Elias after dealing with his family.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	On Connections

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt at Tumblr kissing meme, "exhausted parents".

Peter looks exhausted by the time he shows up on Elias's doorstep, which can mean only one thing: Peter has been interacting with people more than he'd prefer to. Elias hides a smile as he steps aside to let Peter in, asking: "So, what did your family put you through?"

"Who said they put me through anything?" But Peter doesn't bother with the facade for long, sighing deeply as he shrugs his coat off. "It was Nathaniel, he wanted me to meet his son."

"Let me guess, the boy is too affectionate for a Lukas?" Elias rests his hand on Peter's shoulder as he leads him towards the living room, where a bottle of cognac and two glasses wait for them.

"All too affectionate. I swear, Elias, I have never met such a clingy child. You'd think Nathaniel would have eliminated this sort of behavior by now." Peter slumps down on the sofa, closing his eyes as he leans his head back.

"Well, he is still young, isn't he? You still have time to snuff out any need for human connection from him." Elias pours a glass for both of them, picking up both glasses and offering the other one to Peter. "Too early to dismiss him just y-"

Peter's hand closes around his wrist.

Elias raises his brow before smiling, reaching behind him to put first his own glass down, then Peter's. Only after the cognac is safely back on the coffee table he allows himself to be pulled into Peter's lap, throwing his free arm around Peter's neck.

"I don't really care," Peter says, wrapping a strong arm around Elias's waist. He pulls their bodies together, releasing Elias's wrist so he can grasp him by the collar of his shirt instead, yanking him near. "I find it so exhausting, affection. It's suffocating. If there must be contact-"

Peter falls silent, eyeing Elias in contemplation before resting their mouths together. Elias sighs against Peter's lips, content, opening his mouth when Peter's tongue prods him, inviting it in.

When Peter pulls away from him, Elias chases after his mouth to claim it for another kiss, and another. Peter obliges, holding Elias tight against him while cupping the back of his head, threading his fingers through Elias's fine hair. The touch is not without tenderness and Elias has to laugh at that, which makes Peter draw back with a frown.

"What's so amusing?"

"I'm just thinking of your family." Elias nips at Peter's lower lip, wrapping his other arm around Peter's neck as well. "Whatever will they do with this black sheep?"

"Well, Elias, in the end that really isn't any of your business." Peter runs his hand down Elias's spine until it settles on the small of Elias's back, pressing down subtly. "I know what is, though."

Elias laughs. "Show me, then."

He is so very glad that Peter isn't immune to carnal desires.


End file.
